


[podfic] A Very Luthor Wedding

by ewonder2001, reena_jenkins



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewonder2001/pseuds/ewonder2001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lex is getting married. One evening; one morning after; several different points of view and beverages of choice. (Set some time after "Prodigal")</i>
</p><p> - This podfic was originally recorded and posted in 2010 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Very Luthor Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Luthor Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356398) by [ewonder2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewonder2001/pseuds/ewonder2001). 



 

**Coverartist:[ **bessyboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Humor, Romance, Drunkenness, Drunken Confessions, Weddings, Mutual Pining, Getting Together 

 **Music:** [Superman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxQS6lfn0yU), as performed by REM

 **Length:**  01:36:10

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Very%20Luthor%20Wedding.zip) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 

Note: This podfic was originally recorded and posted in 2010..... which should give you some idea about my crossposting rate. Damn, I was such a bb!reena.


End file.
